IDENTITY
by ScarletSky153
Summary: For FBSN 1st Aniv! Ketika seseorang pindah ke sekolahnya, Sasuke tanpa sadar terus memperhatikannya. Tanpa mengetahui kalau bahaya senediri mengikutinya... S.N.S! Only Shonen-Ai, AU. Mind to RnR?


Natsu kembali disini!

Fict ini dibuat untuk Challenge FSBN 1st Anniversary!

Happy FBSN Aniv all

Baiklah, Uchiha Natsumi proudly present:

**IDENTITY**

Disclaimer : Semua chara di sini merupakan milik Masashi Kishimoto. Hanya saja, IDENTITY dimiliki oleh Natsu!

Rate : T untuk amannya.

Genre : Crime/Romance and a little bit angst

.

.

Seseorang berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah memandang pintu gerbang sekolah yang akan dimasukinya dengan pandangan hampa.

"Ha... bersiaplah, Naruto."

Dan ia memasuki gerbang itu, dan berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah yang sudah ia ketahui letaknya.

Tok tok!

"Masuk!" terdengar suara wanita dari dalam.

Kriet... perlahan, Naruto membuka pintu, lalu berjalan menuju tengah ruangan.

"Ah, murid baru itu ya?" kata wanita itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas yang sedang ia tangani.

Naruto perlahan mengangguk.

"Sarutobi sudah bercerita kepadaku tentang siapa kau, karena akulah yang meminta tolong kepada kalian. Oh ya, namaku Tsunade. Tapi, mungkin kau tahu hal itu."

Naruto mengangguk tanda ia sudah tahu. Lalu, ia menunggu Tsunade melanjutkan.

"Ah, ini berkas-berkas yang kau perlukan. Semua data ada di sana, termasuk _pekerjaan_mu. Aku harap, kalian bisa berhasil. Nah sekarang, silahkan masuk kedalam kelas. Wali kelasmu sudah ada di sana."

Naruto kembali mengangguk, lalu berbalik. Tepat sebelum Tsunade memanggil namanya. "Naruto!"

Berbalik perlahan, Naruto menjawab lambat-lambat, "Ya?"

"Di sini tidak ada yang mengetahui status aslimu kecuali aku. Jadi, tolong agar _pekerjaan_mu itu tidak mencolok. Yah, sepertinya itu saja. Nah, silahkan pergi!"

Menurunkan tuas pintu, lalu membukanya perlahan, Naruto keluar ruangan dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya. Lalu, ia membaca dengan seksama.

_Ini identitasmu selama beberapa bulan ini. Ingat itu! _Gumamnya dalam hati, lalu melihat kertas itu lagi.

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Tempat/Tanggal Lahir : Nagasaki, 10 Oktober 1992.

Sekolah asal : SMA Otogakure.

Menempati kelas : XI-5

Alasan pindah : Mengikuti orangtua.

Naruto tersenyum miris saat membaca keterangan terakhir. 'Mengikuti Orangtua'. _Ah, orangtua apa? __Omong kosong! _Gumamnya, tapi lalu menggeleng kecil. _Ingat, ingat, fokus! _Lalu ia berjalan kembali menuju kelas yang ada di denahnya.

Kertas pertama berisikan data barunya, kertas kedua berisi denah gedung sekolah itu dan juga daftar gurunya –yang langsung ia hapalkan diluar kepala-, dan yang terakhir, yang berisi data yang telah dikumpulkan Tsunade, ia langsung lipat dan dimasukkan kedalam tas.

Tapi, sejenak langkahnya berhenti, karena tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Sekali lagi, ia mengecek kertas pertama.

'Nama, Uzumaki Naruto', _Itu 'kan nama asliku! _Batinnya kaget. Lalu, matanya menjelajah menuju tulisan dibawahnya. 'Tempat/Tanggal Lahir, Nagasaki, 10 Oktober 1992', _Itu juga tanggal lahir asliku! Kenapa pak tua itu memakai data asliku untuk salah satu misiku! _Batinnya kesal, lalu meremas ujung kertas. Lalu, kembali membaca tentang gedung sekolah itu.

Tapi, mungkin karena terlalu fokus, atau entah mengapa, Naruto tidak memperhatikan saat di belokan ada seseorang datang dari seberangnya.

Dan... BRAK! Tak diayal, tabrakan pun terjadi. Dan untunglah, orang yang menabrak Naruto bisa mengendalikan diri. Tapi, Naruto sendiri jatuh. Tapi, untungnya kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya tidak jatuh. Gawat kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang cowok berkacamata bulat dan berambut abu-abu yang sepertinya lebih tua daripada Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto untuk membantunya berdiri. Naruto menyambutnya.

"Ya.." gumam Naruto, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju orang itu, "Maaf, dan terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," senyum orang itu. "Ah, murid baru ya? Mau kuantar ke ruang kelasmu?"

Naruto tersenyum, walau dalam hati mengumpat, _Siapa sih ni orang? Memang tidak tahu aku siapa?_Tapi, lalu ia menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa senpai, aku sudah tahu jalannya."

Orang itu mengangguk, lalu beranjak pergi. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi."

Dengan ceria, Naruto menangguk lalu berkata, "Terima kasih ya, senpai!"

Orang itu tersenyum, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Huff.. syukurlah," gumam Naruto setelah orang itu menghilang dari pandangan. "Senyumnya ramah tapi palsu. Sepertinya aku harus waspada terhadapnya."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai di lantai 3, lantai khusus untuk kelas XI. Kelas XI-5 berada di sebelah kiri, ruangan ketiga dari tangga. Tanpa suara, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu itu dan lalu berhenti di depannya. Menarik nafas, Naruto mengetuk pintu tepat ketika guru didalam berkata, "Hari ini ada murid baru yang akan segera tiba. Ah, sepertinya itu dia."

Lalu, guru itu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, mempersilahkan Naruto masuk untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Nah semua, ada murid baru di kelas ini. Kau, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Naruto tersenyum ramah, membuat beberapa gadis menjerit pelan tapi senang. Maklum, untuk seorang _agent, _Naruto tergolong muda dan wajahnya pun masih imut, dengan mata biru cerah, kulit tan, dan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi sebagai tanda lahirnya. Tapi, jangan mengabaikan kemampuannya.

"Ohayou minna! Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku pindahan dari SMA Oto karena orangtuaku pindah kesini. Salam kenal!" katanya ceria sambil tersenyum cerah, yang sekali lagi, membuat hapir para gadis di kelas itu menjerit senang. Hampir, karena ada beberapa gadis yang cuek-cuek saja.

Tapi, tanggapan dari para siswa pun jangan diabaikan. Beberapa ada yang menatapnya kesal karena dengan cepat mendapat _fans, _ada yang diam-diam mengagumkan wajah dan kesan pertamanya, ada juga yang cuek.

"Ehm.." guru itu mendeham untuk mendiamkan kelas. Seketika, kelas itu menjadi sunyi. "Perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas sekaligus guru Matematika disini. Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan ajukan kepada ketua kelas disini, Haruno Sakura," dan gadis berambut pink, salah seorang yang mencuekan Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "Dan kebetulan juga, sang ketua OSIS juga berada di kelas ini, Uchiha Sasuke," seorang siswa dengan model rambut raven (atau bisa juga disebut pantat ayam), bermata onyx yang menatap Naruto tajam. Kesan pertama Naruto kepadanya: dingin, cerdas, dan tajam. Tapi, orang seperti itu sudah sering Naruto temui.

"Oke, kau silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong, yaitu dibelakang Uchiha." lanjut Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu ia beranjak menuju kursi dibelakang Sasuke, kursi paling belakang dekat dengan jendela.

"Salam kenal!" Naruto memperlihatkan senyum cerahnya, tapi Sasuke tetap diam. Tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa. Menggeleng kecil, Naruto lalu duduk di bangkunya. Memperhatikan Kakashi yang mengajarkan Aljabar di depan kelas, sesuatu yang sudah Naruto pelajari dulu, dulu sekali.

Naruto mendesah bosan. Kembali menjadi anak SMA itu menyebalkan, walau ia sendiri masih berumur 17 tahun. Tapi, tetap saja pendidikan menjadi seorang mata-mata membuatnya mempelajari banyak hal lebih cepat daripada seharusnya.

Melihat keluar jendela, Naruto memperhatikan beberapa anak kelas X yang sedang berolahraga. Hari itu cerah, terik malah. Tapi Naruto menyukai hal itu. Ia tidak suka hari-hari suram, dan matahari adalah kesukaannya.

Tapi, hari cerah malah membuatnya mengingat hari itu, hari dimana ia mendapat tugas ini...

_**Flasback**_

_Naruto, yang __memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih garis-garis biru, blue jeans dan convers belel memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi di sebuah kota yang sibuk. Gedung itu dipenuhi oleh orang dewasa yang memakai seragam hampir sama, berlalu-lalang sambil berbicara cepat. _

_Walau di luar penampilannya seperti remaja berumur __sebayanya, tapi siapa tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya? _

_Berjalan menuju tempat resepsionis dan berbicara cepat dengan bahasa Inggris, lalu menunjukan ID yang berada di kantungnya, barulah Naruto dipersilahkan naik. Berjalan menuju tempat lift yang sudah sangant dihapalnya, Naruto mendesah kesal karena ia harus melewati sederet proses pemeriksaan yang sangat.. menyebalkan. Juga membosankan. 'Membuang-buang waktu', begitu menurutnya. _

_Lalu, setelah menaiki lift dan menuju lantai teratas, Naruto sekali lagi harus melewatkan sederet proses pemeriksaan, barulah Naruto bisa memasuki lantai yang sangat dikenalnya. Beberapa orang menyapanya, dan ia membalas sapa dengan ceria. Tapi ia berjalan cepat menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di ujung, pintu berwarna abu-abu polos. Naruto mengetuknya._

"_Masuk!" terdengar suara serah dari dalam._

_Perlahan, Naruto membuka pintu itu tanpa suara, lalu menutupnya dengan cepat. Juga tanpa suara. Lalu, ia duduk di sofa di depan sebuah meja besar, diseberang seseorang yang duduk di kursi putar besar berwarna coklat. _

"_Ada apa, Sarutobi?"_

"_Ada tugas baru untukmu."_

"_Aku harap bukan tugas sepele lagi, seperti apa yang terakhir kau berikan untukku." protes Naruto. Memang, tugas terakhirnya gampang –baginya- tapi belum tentu gampang bagi _agent _lainnya. Itu karena Naruto sudah dididik sedemikian rupa sejak kecil. _

"_Hmph.. kau memang menyelesaikan misi itu dengan cepat. Tapi, tenanglah. Misi kali ini sepertinya akan menantang bagimu, karena akan menguji kemampuan menyamarmu."_

"_Ah.."_

"_Tugasmu adalah menyusup di sebuah sekolah dan menjadi siswa di sana. Di sekolah itu,__ terdapat orang yang diduga merupakan dalang dari pumbunuha para pengusaha besar di Tokyo. Itu adalah organisasi besar. Juga dicurigai bahwa ada guru yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam hal itu. Tapi, kami tidak bisa menangkapnya karena belum ada bukit yang cukup kuat, maka dari itu kami mengutusmu untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut."_

_Naruto terdiam, sebelum mencerna seluruhnya. _

_Lalu, ia tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. Dia? Menyusup ke sebuah SMA? _

"_Apa kau tidak salah?" tanya Naruto. Ada nada aneh dalam suaranya. _

_Sarutobi menggeleng. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Itu misi tingkat S yang sangat susah. Kami saja baru melacak mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kami rasa hanya kau yang bisa melaksanakan misi ini."_

_Naruto tetap menatap atasannya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

"_Apa tidak ada misi yang lain?"_

"_Apa kau mau misi yang membosankan?"_

"_Memangnya, sebosan apa sih?"_

"_Mengawal orang pen-"_

"_Cukup! __Aku menerima misi menyusup yang kau bilang itu." potong Naruto. Bahkan, sebelum atasannya itu mengatakan misi apa yang menjadi alternatif lain, Naruto sudah tahu misi itu membosankan. _

_Sarutobi tersenyum puas. "Baiklah. Misi ini akan kau kerjakan mulai minggu besok, dan lusa kau terbang ke Jepang. Rincian lainnya akan kau dapatkan di kertas ini. Kau baru bisa pulang setelah kau memberikan kami laporan bagus dan benar-benar menguntungkan. Kalau bisa, kau ringkus orang itu. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu siapa kau!"_

_Naruto mengangguk malas-malasan._

"_Dan, satu lagi." Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Sepertinya orang itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Mengincar seseorang. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa melindungi orang itu. Mungkin, kemungkinan kau bisa membuka penyamaranmu di depannya, tapi jangan ada orang lain yang tahu. Kau tahu peraturan dasarnya kan?" Naruto mengangguk mengerti. _

"_Jadi, aku harus menyusup ke sebuah SMA, menjadi murid disana, mencoba membongkar organisasi besar yang merencanakan pembunuhan atas para pengusaha, kalau bisa menangkap mereka. Kemungkinan mereka akan mengincar seseorang, dan aku harus menghentikan mereka. Begitu?" Naruto menarik kesimpulan. _

_Sarutobi mengangguk puas. Puas, karena anak didikannya sejak anak itu berumur 3 tahun bisa mencerna misi jenis apa yang harus dilakukannya._

"_SMA itu di Tokyo, Jepang? __Berarti aku harus terbang ke sana?" _

_Sarutobi mengangguk lagi. "Kau siapkan saja paspor dan sebagainya. Seperti biasa, aku yang akan mengurus Visa, tiket dan sebagainya."_

_Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Ah, aku akan merindukan NewYork."_

_Sarutobi tertawa mendengar penuturan polos itu. "Haha, tenang saja, segera setelah kau menyelesaikan misimu, kau bisa segera kembali ke sini."_

_Naruto mengangguk, lalu berdiri. Tapi, sedetik kemudian namanya dipanggil. _

"_Naruto!"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau harus ingat peraturannya. Jangan sampai ketahuan,"_

"_Aku tahu."_

"_Jangan membahayakan orang sekitar,"_

"_Pastinya!"_

"_Jangan jatuh cinta kepada subjek," entah mengapa ada peraturan macam itu di tempat seperti ini._

"_Ya ya, aku tahu."_

"_Dan.. tolong jangan mati."_

_Naruto terdiam, tapi lalu mengangguk walau ragu. "Akan aku usahakan."_

"_Kau harus kembali paling lambat Desember nanti! Ingat itu!"_

'Desember? Berarti masih ada sisa waktu 6 bulan lagi?'_ batinnya. Lalu, ia mengangguk pasti. "Tenang saja! Mana tahan aku menjadi siswa SMA lagi?"_

_Sarutobi tertawa mendengar ada nada humor dalam suara anak buahnya itu. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Jaa!"_

_Naruto mengangguk, lalu membuka pintu. "Arigatou, Sarutobi. See ya!"_

_Dan lalu, Naruto pulang untuk mengepak peralatan yang ia butuhkan selama di Jepang nanti. Ia juga menunggu data penyamarannya, tapi anehnya tidak datang-datang juga. Tapi, ia tidak mencemaskan hal itu. Paling telat datangnya, begitu fikirnya. _

_Lusa, setelah ia mendapat misinya, Naruto segera terbang ke Tokyo dari NewYork. Lalu mendapat tempat tinggal yaitu di sebuah apartemen berkamar tiga. Satu untuknya, satu untuk orangtua pura-puranya (Ingat, Naruto mempunyai alibi pindah yaitu mengikuti orangtuanya. Aneh kalau kamarnya hanya dua), dan satu lagi perpustakaan, tempatnya menyembunyikan senjata dan komputer. _

_Dan, tidak disangkanya, misinya akan luar biasa.. menyebalkan..._

_**End of Flasback**_

_Dan disinilah aku, _batin Naruto merana. _Menyamar dan kembali mempelajari hal-hal sepele. Aku bahkan sudah lulus pelajaran ini lima tahun yang lalu!'_

Sementara Naruto tetap memperhatikan lapangan luar, ada orang lain yang sedang memperhatikan papan tulis tapi pikirannya sedang berkelana.

Orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Awalnya, saat gurunya mengumumkan akan ada siswa baru, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tapi, tetap saja rasa penasaran menguasainya. Maka, ketika anak baru itu masuk, entah mengapa waktu terasa berhenti. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Matanya terkunci pada wajah baru itu, dengan senyum cerahnya, dan juga mata biru cerah yang seperit langit itu, yang seolah-olah menjeratnya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Seolah-olah hanya ada dia dan anak baru itu, berdua, tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Bahkan waktu.

Tapi, sekeras apapun Sasuke mencoba menenangkan jantungnya, jantung itu malah berdetak keras saat pemuda itu melayangkan senyum kepadanya –atau kepada kelas?- dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Walau ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia tetap menunjukan wajah dingin dan datar, topengnya.

Saat murid baru itu duduk, Sasuke tidak menjawab salamnya. Bahkan, menatap matanya pun tidak! Bukan karena sombong, bukan. Tapi, karena takut. Ya, seorang Uchiha takut! Sasuke takut ketika menatap matanya, ia akan kembali terhanyut. Ia akan merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Tanpa ia tahu, Naruto merasakan hal ganjil juga. Saat bocah berambut pirang itu memasuki kelas dan menginvestigasi isi kelas, pandangannya tertuju, dan terkunci, pada sosok berambut hitam bermodel raven dengan mata onyx yang tajam dan dingin. Tapi Naruto tahu, dibalik mata itu ada kesedihan dan kerinduan. Ia tahu, karena mata itu persis seperti matanya dulu, dulu sekali, sesaat sebelum ia ditemukan oleh Sarutobi pada umur 3 tahun, diselamatkan dari kesendiriannya.

Saat berjalan pun, pandangan Naruto tidak lepas dari Sasuke. Adik semata wayang Itachi, seniornya. Adik dari orang yang pergi dari rumah karena keinginannya masuk CIA ditentang keluarganya. Adik dari orang yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Adik dari orang yang paling jenius yang pernah dikenal Naruto. Adik dari orang yang mengenalkan Naruto pada Sarutobi.

Kembali pada kenyataan, Naruto melayangkan pandangan pada belakang kepala Sasuke, mencoba menebak isi pikirannya. Tapi, sama seperti kakaknya, keluarga Uchiha memang susah ditebak.

Dua orang itu, Sasuke dan Naruto, mendesah. Pasrah. Hati mereka menjadi tidak karuan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Waktu bagi mereka serasa berhenti, dan di tempat itu hanya ada mereka, dan yang terpentin adalah mereka.

Tapi, dua orang itu menolak. Menolak untuk menerima sebuah rasa yang menyusup hati mereka. Menolak untuk menerima kenyataan. Dan mereka berlalu seolah-olah tidak saling mengenal, dan tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Tapi, rasa itu semakin dipendam semakin mendalam. Rasa itu menjerat mereka, dan mereka berdua tidak berkuasa untuk menolaknya.

Dan, tanpa mereka sadari, rasa itu akan berubah, dan juga membahayakan nyawa mereka...

.

.

Sudah seminggu Naruto disini, dan minggu itu berjalan dengan lambat.

"Ah.. bosan.." keluhnya di suatu siang, saat istirahat.

"Ck, dasar dobe." gumam Sasuke.

"Kau bilang aku apa, teme?"

"Dobe. Bodoh. Ya ampun, sudah bodoh, tuli lagi!"

"Grr.." Naruto menggeram kesal. Hilang sudah kesan pertamanya pada pemuda itu! "Kau sendiri, teme. Brengsek!"

"Hn."

Lalu Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu, kesal. Malas menanggapi ocehan Naruto, walau entah mengapa dalam hati ia menikmatinya. Sementara Naruto? Memandang lawan bicara yang tiba-tiba memutuskan pembicaraan itu dengan kesal. Tapi, lalu ia tersenyum.

Setelah itu pelajaran Fisika. Pelajaran paling membosankan bagi Naruto. Walau, menurut teman-temannya, ia jenius di Fisika. _Itu bukan apa-apa, _batin Naruto dalam hati. Dalam tes kemarin, ia menjadi salah satu orang yang mendapat nilai sempurna. _Lihat saja diriku saat memecahkan berbagai macam misi yang melibatkan jatuh dan gravitasi. Huh, memang menyebalkan, _batinnya.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Naruto dengan cepat berlari kebawah saat guru sudah keluar, menyambar motornya dan melaju kearah apartemennya. Bekerja.

BRAK!

Dengan tidak sabar, ia membukak pintu, membukanya dan membantingnya. Pintu otomatis tertutup. Jenius memang, Naruto memasang keamanan tingkat tinggi pada apartemennya. Ia menaruh kode angka juga kode huruf. Tak ada yang tahu, karena tak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui dirinya selain Sarutobi dan... Kyuubi. Kakaknya, orang yang menyayanginya, yang tewas demi melindungi dirinya.

"Sudahlah, berhenti bermelakonis, Naruto. Sekarang, fokus kerja!" seru Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia memasuki ruang perpustakaan tanpa berganti baju, menyalakan laptop kerjanya, dan memasuki _web-site _CIA. Log-in, ia lalu mengirimkan laporan. Laporan itu berisi beberapa percakapan yang ia dengar di gudang. Tepat hari kemarin. Tapi, karena jangka waktu memberi laporan adalah seminggu sekali, maka baru hari ini Naruto melaporkan hal itu.

Tapi, sebelum dikirimkan, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu mendengar laporan itu.

_Krsek.. "...apa kau serius?"_

"_Ya." _Sebuah suara serak berdesis terdengar_. "Kalau bisa, dua minggu lagi kita jalankan rencana itu. Sepertinya Uchiha itu tidak curiga apa-apa. Ha! Parah sekali!"_

"_Ya, akan ku rencanakan secepatnya, tuan.."_

"_Sss.. baiklah. Seceptanya. Mengerti?"_

"_Baik.. tuan..."_

Lalu, terdengar derap langkah keluar, dan pintu bergeser. Pasti pintu gudang yang terbuka. Lalu, derap langkah terdengar lagi. Lalu, sunyi lagi.

Naruto mematikan rekaman suara itu. Ia sudah memeriksanya berulang kali, tapi hanya sepenggal percakapan itu yang terdengar. Sisanya, sunyi. Oke, kecuali beberapa orang yang sepertinya siswa yang pergi ke gudang untuk berkelahi, berdebat, atau bahkan... yah well, pasti para readers tahu lah.

Setelah rekaman itu dimatikan, Naruato berfikir. Siapa? Pastinya guru atau murid. Yang kedua Naruto meragukan, karena suaranya terdengar lebih tua. Dengan kemampuannya, Naruto dapat menghafal suara yang telah ia dengar. Tapi, suara serak tapi berdesis itu, Naruto belum pernah mendengarnya. Apa mungkin, ada guru yang belum pernah ia dengan suaranya?

Dan lagi, mengenai target. Uchiha. Apa mungkin Uchiha Fugaku? Uchiha Mikoto? Tapi, tidak mungkin Itachi. Karena, menurut sepengetahuan Naruto, Itachi sedang melakukan sebuah misi di Thailand. Berarti... Sasuke?

Naruto langsung mengingat teman, -atau rival?- barunya itu. Menurut anak-anak lain, dan juga tentunya Sasuke FC, Sasuke terkenal dengan sifaat dinginnya. _Dingin, hu? _Dengus Naruto. _Seakan-akan ia seperti itu saja kalau bertemu denganku. _Tapi, memang benar. Kalau berhadapan dengan Naruto, Sasuke menjadi super cerewet dan super menyebalkan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia menjadi galak, tapi tetap saja bisa bercanda.

Entah mengapa, Naruto kembali merenungkan beberapa hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Dirinya, menjadi siswa SMA seperti remaja lain. Hanya mencemaskan PR, ulangan, pacar, dan sebagainya. Tidak sepertinya. Misi, misi, dan misi saja yang ada dipikirannya. Kadang, ia memang mengambil liburan. Ke Milan lah, Prancis lah, Inggris lah, bahkan dua tahun yang lalu ia mengambil liburan ke Hawaii bersama para Akatsuki.

"Senior Akatsuki ya.. sudah begitu lamanya tidak bertemu," gumam Naruto. Memang, ia dan sembilan senior yang disebut dengan Akatsuki berteman dekat. Para Akatsuki itu memang jarang mengerjakan misi bersama, tapi kadang berpasangan. Dan Naruto dekat dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi-senpai ya? Mengetahui adiknya sehat, jenius, tapi.. kesepian.." gumam Naruto kembali. Yang terakhir bukan khayalan. Dibalik mata dingin dan tajam Sasuke, Naruto bisa melihat adanya kerinduan di sana. Rasa kesepian. Satu hal yang tidak bisa manusia terima.

"Hem.. kalau itu Sasuke, aku harus segera mengirimkan kabar kepada atasan. Nanti aku akan menyelidiki motif mereka. Ah, ayo segera!"

Dan lalu, Naruto sibuk mengirim e-mail dan juga rekaman yang ia dapat. Selengkap-lengkapnya. Dan ia tinggal menunggu balasannya.

Lima menit... sepuluh menit.. masih belum ada jawaban. Bosan, Naruto beranjak dari kursi kayunya menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Menyalakan TV, ia lalu mengganti channel menuju channel berita.

"_Berita utama__ hari ini, telah ditunjuk pewaris perusahaan besar Uchiha Corp. Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemuda jenius yang sekarang bersekolah di sekolah terkenal Konoha High School, telah menyetujui penyeraha jabatan padanya saat ia berumur 20 tahun. Fugaku Uchiha, Presiden Direktur perusahaan Uchiha Corp sudah memberikan keterangan mengenai jabatan Sasuke sekarang, karena sebelumnya pewaris itu dijabat oleh Itachi Uchiha, yang sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Wa..."_

Lalu, suara itu dimatikan oleh Naruto, yang sepertinya sekarang telah mencerna sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengambil HP-nya, HP-nya sendiri yang tidak diberi CIA, yang tentunya tidak terlacak CIA, dan menekan nomor yang pernah ia simpan tiga hari yang lalu.

_Tuut..._

_Tuuut.._

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, baru sambungan terjawab.

"_Ya.. Sasuke disini,"_ terdengar suara mengantuk dari ujung sana.

"Teme?"

"_Dobe?" _suara itu terdengar terkejut.

"Oh.. jangan bilang kau sedang tidur!"

"_Memang, dobe! Dan kau menggangguku! Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hu? Kuharap itu penting!" _suara itu terdengar kesal sekarang.

"Iya, iya. Oke. Apa benar, kau menjadi pewaris perusahaan Uchiha Corp?"

Sunyi. Benar-benar sunyi selama beberapa saat, sehingga Naruto berfikir sambungan terputus. Baru setelah itu, terdengar suara ragu berkata, _"Bagaimana kau tahu? TV? Ha! Orang zaman sekarang membesar-besarkan hal kecil saja. Hu! Iya! Lalu? Bukan urusanmu, kan?" _

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Ya, memang bukan urusanku. Tapi, urusanku juga kalau misalnya karena keputusan itu, sekolah jadi penuh dengan banyaknya wartawan yang mengerubungimu. Huu,"

"_Hn."_

"Yasudah. Dariku, selamat yaa teme! Traktirannya yaa, jangan lupa! Huehehe... Oh, tidak. Hanya, jaga dirimu." Katanya dengan nada ceria.

Sunyi.

"_Apa dirimu sedang sakit, dobe?" _suara itu terdengar ragu, karena sangat tumben seorang seperti Naruto memberikan nasehat seperti itu.

"Huu, apa diriku terdengar seperti orang sakit, he?" teriak Naruto, tidak menyadari bahwa perbuatannya itu akan membuat Sasuke sakit telinga.

"_Iya, iya. Aku percaya, dobe! Tapi, hanya tumben saja kau berkata seperti itu. seperti bukan dirimu! Yaya, otou-san juga sepertinya berniat menyewa bodyguard, tapi itu terlalu merepotkan."_

"Hahaha.. kau sekarang terdengar seperti Shikamaru!"

"_Hmph, jangan samakan aku dengan orang seperti itu!"_

"Iya iya, huahaha. Eh, sudah ya. Ada urusan nih, hehehe."

"_Siapa juga yang nelfon coba?"_

"Hahaha.. jangan ngambek dong, teme!"

"_Hn."_

"Jangan lupa tugas biologi!"

"_Hn."_

"Juga tugas sastra!"

"_Hn."_

"Juga tuga-"

"_Kau menanyaiku tugas karena kau ingin menjiplak, bukan? Huh, dasar dobe! Usuratonkachi!"_

"Biarin! Dasar Sasukecapantatayam!"

"_Bodoh!"_

"Teme!"

"_Dobe!"_

"Aargh, sudahlah! Pulsaku bisa habis kalau begini! Sudah-sudah, daagh teme!"

"_Hn." _ Tanpa Naruto sadari, orang yang sedang di telepon itu tersenyum kecil.

Tuuut... sambungan pun terputus.

"Huff, sepertinya memang benar teme yang diancam. Karena, tanpa pewaris maka Fugaku akan menyerahkan jabatan pada orang lain!" desah Naruto, lalu kembali mengetik e-mail kepada atasannya, memberitahukan keadaan juga target yang dituju.

Lima puluh menit kemudian, balasan datang dari sang atasan.

Naruto membacanya dengan seksama, lalu menyeringai. Tapi, seringai itu berubah menjadi desahan kesal.

"Ah, menyebalkan."

Sepertinya, mulai Senin nanti, hari-harinya akan menjadi sibuk. Sibuk dengan tugasnya yang sekarang menjadi tiga.

Inti dari surat balasan itu, antara lain **mencegah orang-orang itu, menemukan dan menangkap, **serta **membuat agar sang target **alias Sasuke **tidak terancam bahaya, bagaimanapun caranya. **

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus bersiap untuk minggu ini." Senyum Naruto. "Bagaimana ya, caranya aku memberitahunya tanpa membuatnya terkejut?"

Mengangkat bahunya, Naruto kembali bekerja. Mencari data mengenai orang-orang itu, dan bagaimana tidak ada seorangpun yang bersikap agak mencurigakan.

Tapi, lalu bayangan Naruto melayang kepada sosok yang menabraknya pada hari pertama mereka bertemu. Sosok yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Senyum palsu tentunya.

"Ah, aku harus mencaritahu tentang dia!"

.

.

"Teme!"

"Hn."

"Boleh bertanya?"

Siang itu, hari Rabu, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang OSIS untuk mencari Sasuke. Bukan karena suatu hal khusus, tapi ia ingin mencaritahu tentang sosok yang menabraknya tempo hari itu.

"Hn."

"Itu berarti ya, bukan?"

"Hn."

Naruto menggeram kesal. Memang susah berbicara dengan orang seperti ini! Bahkan, pada saat misi khusus ke Irak, bertanya kepada orang seperti ini tidak susah. Tinggal todong senjata, ancam sedikit, jadi deh dijawab! Huahaha.. dasar iblis.

"Huh, dasar teme. Bisu bukan?"

"Heh, ngajak ribut ya anak baru?"

"Enggak!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum manis dan mata polos.

Sasuke, yang kebetulan mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju Naruto, tersedak kecil dan matanya membesar. Mukanya memerah, dan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

_A-apa apaan ini!_

"H-huh, dasar. Ya, nanya apa?"

Naruto duduk di kursi di seberang Sasuke, lalu memajukan wajahnya sampai tinggal beberapa senti dari muka Sasuke.

"H-heh, a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau tanya, apakah kau kenal sebagian besar siswa di SMA ini?"

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau kenal kakak kelas kita yang memakai kacamata bulat, rambut berwarna abu-abu, dan senyum ramah?"

Mata Sasuke menyipit. "Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengannya!"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Heh, jangan salah ya! Aku hanya... penasaran."

"Seorang pemuda?"

"Yup!"

"Hem.. mencurigakan," mata Sasuke tersipit dan tersenyum jail. "Kau gay?"

"EEEH!" Naruto berteriak kaget, sekaligus shock. "Ja-jangan salah paham dulu, teme! Aku ini normal. NORMAL!" teriaknya kencang, membuat Sasuke sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hey, tenang, dobe! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Dan sekarang, sebutkan alasanmu kenapa kau menanyakan hal tentang pemuda itu?"

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu? Oke, baik. Aku akan tanya Sakura-chan." Naruto merengut sebal lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Tapi, tepat sebelum ia beranjak, sebuah tangan menahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bilang tidak mau, bukan?" suara datar Sasuke terdengar.

"Hmp, terserah. Jadi, siapa dia?" Naruto akhirnya kembali duduk dan mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Namanya Kabuto. Anaknya cerdas, tapi tidak terlalu terkenal. Kelas.. XII-2."

Naruto mengangguk. "Ada lagi?"

"Ya. Ia tinggal sebatang kara di sebuah apartemen di pinggiran kota. Hm.. sepertinya itu saja. Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak, tapi lalu menyeringai. "Kenapa, hu? Kau cemburu?"

Sasuke membeku mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja, dobe?"

"Huahaha.. lihat wajahmu itu,teme!"

"Hmph, berhenti tertawa, usuratonkachi!"

"Week!"

Dan lalu, mereka berdua saling menatap dan akhirnya tawa mereka pun meledak.

Sepanjang siang sampai akhirnya pekerjaan Sasuke selesai, Naruto tetap berada di ruangan itu. Saling mengerjai dan bercanda, tertawa-tawa dan saling bertengkar, lalu tertawa lagi.

Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Dimana ia punya teman sebaya, melepaskan identitasnya sebagai mata-mata, dan menikmati kebersamaan dengan temannya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memakai topeng, yang terus dituntut serius dan sempurna. Tidak. Disini, entah mengapa ia merasa 'bebas'.

_Apa ini maksudmu memberiku misi seperti ini, Sarutobi?_

Pukul enam, pekerjaan Sasuke selesai sudah. Mereka berdua melewati lorong yang sudah kosong sambil tetap bercanda tawa. Kesan kesepian yang didapat Naruto di mata Sasuke pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu menghilang sudah. Sepertinya, mereka berdua sedang tidak memakai topeng apapun, hanya memakai identitas mereka sebagai dua remaja SMA biasa.

"Ah, kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Naruto pada saat dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan menuju gerbang, padahal ia sendiri sedang menstarter motornya.

"Kau ini dobe ya? Tentu saja jalan kaki!"

"Hmph, jangan panggil aku dobe, teme!"

"Hn."

"Mau naik?"

"Apa?" apa pendengaran Sasuke sedang rusak?

"Ya, mau naik tidak? Kuantar."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk lalu menaiki motor Naruto.

"Pengangan ya! Aku mengebut nih!" seru Naruto diantara deru motornya.

"Hn."

Dan Naruto menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada beberapa motor yang mengikuti mereka.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto, mengalahkan deru motornya. Walau tidak ada jawaban,Naruto tahu Sasuke mendengarkannya.

"Aku ingin mampir dulu ke suatu tempat. Sebentar saja, oke?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto berbelok menuju sebuah tempat berjualan.

Menyuruh agar Sasuke menunggu diluar, Naruto masuk untuk membeli beberapa barang.

"Paman Iruka!"

"Ah, Naruto?" sapa seseorang dengan luka melintang sepajang bawah matanya.

"Pesananku sudah datang?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Ya, baru saja datang. Silahkan cek di sini, cek ID dan sidik jari, lalu kau boleh membawanya!"

Mengikuti perkataan Iruka, Naruto melakukan prosedur itu dengan cepat dan tanpa kesalahan. Lalu, setelah paket sudah ditangannya, Naruto pergi keluar dengan senang.

Tapi, pikirannya terhenti saat ia mengingat siapa orang yang ditinggalnya di motor. Sendirian. Tanpa ada pengawalan.

Sasuke!

"Argh, sial!" serunya, lalu menggenggam erat paket itu lalu berlari keluar.

Tepat saat orang-orang yang membuntuti mereka datang dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menghajar Sasuke.

DUK!

"Urgh.." Sasuke merintih pelan saat sebuah tinju melayang menuju perutnya. "Sial.. siapa kalian?"

Tapi, orang-orang itu tidak member kesempatan. Langsung saja mereka berempat mengeroyoki Sasuke.

Orang-orang itu tersenyum iblis. "Gyahaha.. Uchiha, kalian benar-benar bodoh. Tidak memungkinkan hal ini terjadi, huh?"

"Apa-"

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat dilihatnya sekelebat bayangan menuju para penyerangnya dan menghajar mereka.

Bayangan itu, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan mata birunya itu...

"Naruto!"

Naruto mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke, dan tetap menyerang.

Satu tendangan melayang kearah kepala salah satu dari empat orang itu, sementara tiga lain mengepung. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak salah satu kaki dari tiga orang itu. Kesal, dua orang yang lain menyerangnya dengan bersamaan, tapi Naruto tetap bisa melayangkan tendangan memutar dan menembak sekali di bagian kaki lagi.

Duk!

Dan sekali lagi, Naruto bisa mengalahkan mereka berempat.

"Huh, menyebalkan." Desah Naruto sambil memborgol tangan mereka satu per satu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa.

Naruto menodongkan moncong pistol kearah leher salah satu mereka yang masih bisa berbicara. "Jelaskan," dengan nada dingin, Naruto berkata, "Siapa yang mengutusmu dan untuk apa. Jelaskan!"

Orang itu menyeringai licik, lalu dengan suara rendah ia berkata, "Untuk apa kubicarakan hal itu, Fox10Y? Kau pastinya sudah tahu, bukan? Ha! Kalau masih sayang nyawa, biarkan saja kami beraksi!"

Dengan geram Naruto menembakan sebuah peluru kearah kaki orang itu, membuat Sasuke bergidik.

"Diam saja, Ukon. Kujamin setelah ini kau tidak akan selamat seperti dulu. Dan, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku sudah mengetahui dalangnya."

Orang yang bernama Ukon itu tersenyum meremehkan, lalu sedetik kemudian matanya tertutup. Pingsan.

Mendecak kesal, Naruto mengambil tasnya dan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Ia lalu berjongkok di sebelah Sasuke dan mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan.

Perlahan, dan lembut, Naruto mengelus luka di wajah Sasuke dengan sedikit membuatnya menyerngit kecil.

Setelah itu, Naruto mengambil HP dari CIA dan menekan tombol nomor 1. Nomor Sarutobi.

Setelah tersambung, Naruto berbicara dengan cepat, dengan bahasa Prancis, agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Karena, ketakutannya benar. Sasuke sudah diincar dari sekarang.

"_Yup. I know, Sir. I will. Until death, if you may. Now, I will explain this to him. Oke,I will send you message. Oke sir, I will alive. See you December. Or maybe, sooner._" Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Naruto menutup teleponnya.

"Naruto-"

"Sasuke, aku akan menjelaskan semua ini di apartemenku. Kau harus ikut."

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang hal itu, dan sebelum ia mengambil keputusan, sebuah suara terdengar.

"Kumohon..." suara lembut bernada mendesak itu terdengar. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk.

Membantu agar Sasuke bisa berdiri, Naruto lalu membantunya untuk duduk di motor. Iruka keluar dari kantornya, lalu berbicara cepat dengan Naruto. Mengangguk, Iruka memanggil beberapa orang dari kantornya dan lalu meringkus keempat orang yang menyerang Sasuke itu.

Setelah berpamitan, Naruto segera menstarter motornya. Lalu, dengan kecepatan sedang, Naruto melaju.

Ketika mereka sampai, tanpa ia duga ada beberapa orang yang menunggu di lobi apartemen.

Beberapa anggota Akatsuki.

"Itachi-senpai? Dei-senpai? Sasori-senpai?" tanya Naruto, tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum. "Hey, Naruto! Bisa kami masuk? Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari bos. Kuharap kami bisa membantumu!" kata Deidara ceria.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu menarik tangan Sasuke agar mereka naik ke lantai 7, tempatnya tinggal disini.

Setelah membuka pintu, mereka berlima masuk. Sasuke masih memandang Itachi tidak suka, sementara Itachi tampak tenang. Sasori dan Deidara duduk, lalu Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman. Lalu, kembali ke ruang perpustakaan untuk mengambil laptopnya.

"Sasuke-"

"Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Lalu, ia mulai bercerita, "Aku diutus CIA untuk menyelesaikan misi disini. Misinya tak lain adalah untuk membongkar identitas para pembunuh disini. Dicurigai bahwa dalang dari mereka berada di SMA Konoha,maka dari itu aku menyusup ke sana. Aku mendapat sebuah percakapan bahwa dua orang itu mengincarmu, Sasuke," katanya sambil menunjuk Sasuke, "Karena kau akan mewarisi perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Ternyata, Uchiha Corp termasuk perusahaan yang membantu polisi untuk menangka para mafia dengan cara bisnis. Ada organisasi yang tidak menyukai, dan mencoba untuk membunuhmu. Karena, kalau membunuh Fugaku, maka masih ada kau yang bisa menggantikannya. Dan, kalau kau dibunuh, Itachi tetap tidak bisa menggantikanmu, karena statusnya."

_Dia bukan anak SMU biasa? Tidak mungkin! _Batin Sasuke terperangah.

"Jadi, karena itu aku bertugas untuk melindungimu. Kau mengerti?"

Sasuke masih tidak percaya. Ia? Incaran mafia?

"Tapi, mana mungkin kau-"

"Aku ini anggota CIA. Identitasku sebagai anak SMA itu palsu. Terserah untukmu untuk percaya atau tidak. Tapi, untuk sekarang, kau harus percaya."

"Apa kau-"

"Aku sudah hampir menemukan organisasi itu. Berikan aku waktu beberapa hari lagi, dan mereka sudah bisa terbongkar." Lanjut Naruto, memotong perkataan Sasuke. Lalu, ia mengutak-atik laptopnya, dan muncul sebuah gambar di layar.

"Ini kemungkinan orang yang mengincarmu. Kau harus hati-hati terhadap mereka."

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu, pandangannya beralih kepada Itachi. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Itachi tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Yah, tugas. Dan karena khawatir."

"Hmph, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kalau bukan karena Naruto, kau sudah babak belur tahu!"

"Terserah."

"Yah, apapun yang terjadi, berhati-hatilah. Sekarang, kau akan kuantarkan ke rumahmu. Jangan berkata apa-apa. Biar CIA atau FBI yang menanganinya."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berdiri. Saat mereka berdua sudah sampai pintu, Naruto berseru, "Hey, kalau mau menginap, pakai kamar di sebelahku. Jangan bikin berantakan!"

Sasuke menggeleng, lalu mereka keluar. Ketika sudah sampai di lobi, Sasuke bertanya, "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan kakakku?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Dia seniorku."

"Apa benar?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Cemburu?"

"Haha. Mana mungkin. Tidak."

"Hahahahaha"

Lalu, percakapan berhenti di situ.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Sasuke diincar. Sekarang, tiap pulang sekolah mereka pulang bersama. Makin dekat.

Entah mengapa, ada rasa lain yang muncul di hati mereka masing-masing. Rasa yang indah, sekaligus membuat resah. Rasa yang dianggap terlarang.

"Naruto.."

"Sasuke, ayo pulang!"

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Ia takut. Takut bahwa perasaannya terbongkar. Takut bahwa perasaannya akan makin kuat. Takut, karena ini adalah perasaan terlarang baginya.

"Hn."

Sasuke memandang temannya itu dengan heran. Aneh. Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto seperti menghindarinya. Tapi, ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan lalu mengabaikannya.

Lalu, mereka berdua kembali pulang.

Tapi, di tengah jalan yang sepi, sebuah mobil menghadang mereka.

Lalu, senapang dengan laras panjang keluar di jendela. Tepat mengarah kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, awa-!"

Perkataan itu terpotong karena senapang itu sudang menembak duluan.

Mengikuti kata hatinya, Naruto mendorong Sasuke, sehingga ia-lah yang mengenai besi panas itu.

"Naruto!"

Tapi, sebelum Sasuke sempat mengejar sang penembak, mobil itu sudah melaju duluan, meninggalkan mereka.

"Sial!"

Menelpon 911, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Suh.. sudahlah. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu mereka siapa. Tunggu saja!"

Tak lama kemudian, ambulans pun datang. Membawa mereka ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

Tok tok!

"Masuk!"

Kriet.. pintu terbuka pelan. Munculah sebuah rambut berwarna hitam, diikuti pemiliknya. Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa."

"Ya. Terima kasih karena sudah menjenguk ya!"

"Hn."

Lalu, kesunyian mendera mereka. Perlahan, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suara,

"Sasu-"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Suara serius dari Sasuke membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Ya?"

"Ehm..."

Dengan cepat, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto.

Naruto, yang terkejut, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kelembutan dan kehangatan bibir Sasuke.

Semenit kemudian, Sasuke baru melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sas-"

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu."

Diam. Sunyi.

"Maaf..."

Apa? Apa yang diucapkannya tadi?

"Maaf... tapi aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu... Dan juga…" tenggorokan Naruto tercekat. Entah kenapa ia begitu sakit saat mengatakannya..

Sasuke tersnyum miris. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi, ia tetap bersikeras mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu hal itu."

Diam lagi, sunyi.

"Maaf.."

"Ya, Naruto. Aku tahu. Aku juga sudah tahu bahwa kau akan menolakku. Sudahlah, abaikan saja yang tadi." Dengan cepat, Sasuke berdiri dan meletakan sebuah kotak kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Naruto.

"Sas-"

"Aku pergi dulu." Dengan cepat, Sasuke berpaling dan berjalan menuju pintu. Mencoba mengelabui pandangan Naruto, agar pemuda itu tidak melihat matanya yang terluka. Hatinya yang terluka.

Tapi, Sasuke masih kalah cepat. Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah putih itu makin pucat, dan mata onyx-nya terlihat terluka.

"Sas-"

BRAK! Dan pintu tertutup keras.

Sunyi melanda ruangan itu…

Tes…

Setetes, dua tetes air mata turun dari mata sapphire-nya. Entah untuk apa Naruto menangis. Tapi, saat ia melihat mata itu, hatinya turut sakit.

"Naruto…"

Tirai di sebelah tempat tidur Naruto tersingkap. Dan terlihat sesosok dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata onyx menatap tajam padanya.

"Itachi-senpai…"

"Kau tahu?" tanyanya, suaranya dingin. "Aku tidak pernah melihat adikku seperti itu, semenjak aku pergi. Matanya menjadi hidup. Lebih berwarna. Lebih berekspresi."

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan.

"Dan kau tahu? Itu karena kau." Suara itu menjadi lebih lembut, "Karena kau. Dan sekarang,adikku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Begitu pula kau. Jangan menyangkal," suara itu berubah tajam untuk menghentikan Naruto yang hampir buka suara. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Terlihat di matamu."

Naruto terdiam, lalu bergerak untuk mengambil benda di meja. Sebuah kotak berisi… kalung dengan inisial namanya.

"Sasuke…"

"Kau lihat? Ia mencintaimu, dan membutuhkan jawaban darimu."

"Tapi, apa aku bisa?" suara itu terdengar ragu, "Apa aku pantas? Apalagi, dengan identitasku yang.. kau tahu lah. Aku bisa saja.."

"Berhentilah ragu," Itachi maju untuk mengelus kepala Naruto lembut. "Aku tahu dia akan menerimamu apa adanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ingat, dalam cinta tidak ada yang salah."

.

.

Hari ini, Naruto sudah masuk.

Hanya sehari saja yang ia butuhkan untuk beristirahat. Itu juga tidak istirahat sepenuhnya. Selama di rumah sakit, ia mencari data mengenai orang itu. Dan ia sudah tahu!

"Sasuke!" itulah nama yang pertama kali ia serukan saat pintu kelas terbuka.

Kelas menjadi sunyi. Mereka menatap Naruto heran. Heran, karena baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit sudah se'lepas' itu.

Tapi, inilah identitas yang diperlihatkan Naruto kepada teman-temannya. Anak yang ceria, supel, dan hyperaktif. Bukan identitas mata-matanya, yaitu dingin, tak tersentuh, _perfect._

"Sasuke mana?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Mungkin ada di ruang OSIS, atau di gudang? Soalnya, tadi Sasuke berjalan menuju gudang setelah membuka sms entah dari siapa."

Naruto membeku. Gudang? _Sasuke bodoh! Kau ini sedang diincar tahu!_

"Makasih ya!"

Dan dengan cepat, Naruto berlari menuju gudang.

Tapi, bangunan kecil yang terletak dibelakang sekolang, yang terpencil itu sepi.

Panik, Naruto memasuki ruangan itu. Dilihatnya secarik kertas ditempel di sebuah meja. Ditariknya kertas itu.

_Untuk Fox10Y:_

_Ha! Sepertinya kasusmu sedikit sulit, hu? Apakah kau tahu siapa kami?_

_Uchiha itu dengan bodohnya memasuki perangkap kami, saat kami bilang kami akan membunuhmu! Hahaha.. aneh. Seorang Uchiha terperangkap? Nonsense!_

_Kau ingin dia selamat? Datang sendiri, jangan dengan agen lainnya. _

_Kalau kau mengetahui identitas kami, kau pasti akan tahu dimana markas kami!_

_With smile, Snake._

Naruto meremas kertas itu. Untungnya ia sudah tahu siapa dalangnya, dan juga markas mereka.

Berlari menuju motornya, Naruto menelpon Itachi dahulu.

"Itachi!" seru Naruto pada saat telefon sudah tersambung.

"_Ya?"_

"Sasuke tertangkap!"

"_APA?"_

"Aku sekarang sedang menuju ke sana. Kau hubungi anggota yang lain untuk segera pergi menuju daerah pinggiran. Ada sebuah gedung tua yang dulunya pabrik tua. Disana markas mereka. Aku akan duluan kesana. Amankan saja daerah sana, ya! Karena itu organisasi besar, pasti banyak penjaganya. Menyamar saja menjadi orang lain, bukan anggota CIA! Cepat!"

"_Ap- Oke. Kami akan segera ke sana. Tunggu!"_

"Aku tidak akan menunggu. Aku akan kesana duluan!"

"_Jangan gegabah!"_

"Just wish me luck."

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

_Yeah, wish me luck, guys. _

Dan dengan cepat, Naruto segera melaju dengan motornya. Mengebut.

.

.

"Fox10Y, hu?" Tanya salah seorang penjaga pintu dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya. Sekarang, biarkan aku masuk!"

DUK!

"Urgh.."

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai perut Naruto.

"Hahaha.. rasakan! Organisasi kalian memang pengganggu!"

"Urgh.. awas kau ya!" dan dengan ancaman itu, Naruto memasuki gedung itu, dikawal dua orang yang mendempetnya.

Naruto menginvestigasi gedung itu. Gelap, suram, berisik. Penuh orang. Kemungkinan para buronan.

_Kalian akan segera ditangkap! _Janji Naruto. Lalu ia mengikuti dua orang pengawal itu.

Dan lalu, mereka sampai di depan pindu berwarna cokelat tua.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk," terdengar suara mendesis.

Kedua orang iut masuk, diikuti Naruto.

"Kalian, keluar!"

Dengan patuh, kedua orang itu keluar.

"Kau datang juga, Fox! Apa kau tahu, siapa kami sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja!" dalam nada suara itu, ada kebencian yang dalam. "Kau, Orochimaru, pembunuh orangtuaku dan Nii-san!"

"Hahahahaha!" orang itu tertawa keras, membuat Naruto jijik! "Kau menjadi orang tangguh ya, Fox. _Secret agent _CIA, ya? Sama seperti mereka bertiga. Sayang, mereka bertiga sudah tiada. Tidak melihatmu berkembang seperti ini."

"Cuih!" Naruto meludah kesal. "Kau, kau yang membuat mereka tidak ada!"

"Hahaha.. dan sekarang, kutawarkan suatu hal. Kau ingin bergabung, dan dia akan selamat. Kau menolak, dia mati!"

Dan seseorang berambut abu-abu menarik keluar seorang bermata onyx yang terikat dan babak belur, hampir pingsan.

"Naruto.." suara pelan itu terdengar.

"Sasuke!"

"Ah.. kau kenal dia, hu? Bagus! Dan sekarang, tentukan pilihanmu!"

Naruto meludah. "Ha! Untuk apa aku memilih? Kau tahu apa pilihanku? Membalas dendam kepadamu, menyiksamu agar kau tahu penderitaan apa yang ku alami!"

Kabuto tersenyum licik. "Ha! Untuk apa? Kalau kau bergabung, ia akan lepas. Tenang saja, nyawanya akan tetap ada asalkan kau bekerja bagi kami."

"Untuk apa kau menyeret orang lain untuk membuatku bergabung?"

"Karena.. kau akan mati pada saat bergabung dengan kami, _little fox!"_

"Aku sudah tahu maksudmu!"

"Huahaha.. sudah, sudah. Mari kita main!"

Orochimaru menodongkan sebuah pistol kearah kepala Sasuke. "Cepat, iris nadimu, atau dia mati!"

"TIDAK!" untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke berteriak. "Tidak! Jangan, Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Tidak, ini pilihanku. Menjagamu dengan nyawaku." Naruto mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya ke kepala.

"TIDAK!"

Orochimaru tertawa. "Hahaha.. jadi begini? Sebuah pengorbanan dibutuhkan untuk menyelamatkan sesuatu! Dan sekarang, cepat bunuh dirimu sendiri!"

Tapi, gerakan Naruto tidak terbaca. Dengan cepat, Naruto menodongkan pistol kearah kepala Orochimaru, dan dengan cepat melepaskan satu tembakan.

"Tuan Orochimaru!" teriak Kabuto kaget.

"Untuk apa aku menjadi anggota tinggi CIA kalau tidak pintar, huh?"

"Kau!"

Tapi, dengan cepat pintu terbuka. Terlihat beberapa orang berseragam datang dan langsung meringkus Kabuto. Orang itu mengumpat-umpat.

"Sialan kau, Fox! Ingat, kami akan membalasmu!"

"Membalasku? Dengan apa, huh?" balas Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Menggeram, Kabuto tergiring keluar.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto!" Sarutobi datang belakangan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku, Sir!"

"Berkat kau, satu lagi organisasi bisa diringkus. Terima kasih! Setelah ini, kau pantas mendapat libur!"

"Hahaha… itu hal gampang, bos!" seru Naruto, walau ia tersenyum kelelahan.

Sejenak ia lupa. Tapi, Naruto lalu berlari menuju arah Sasuke dan membuka ikatannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, teme?"

"Hn," Sasuke membalas lemah.

Dengan cepat, Naruto memeluknya. "Maaf.. maaf…"

"Nar-"

"Aku takut.. kalau aku menerimamu, kau akan terluka…"

"Naruto…"

"Aku ini berbahaya, aku ini diincar. Apa kau pikir mereka tidak akan mengincarmu kalau kau bersamaku?"

"Naruto…"

"Dan lagi, kita ini sesama pria… apa menurutmu dunia akan setuju?"

"Nar-"

"Aku takut.. akan kehilanganmu saat kau bersamaku. Aku takut.. aku tidak akan bisa melindungimu. Apa kau mengerti kekhawatiranku?"

"Naruto.."

"Dan-"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka, memegang erat bahu Naruto dan memaksa mata biru itu agar melihatnya lurus. Tepat di mata.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan keberatan?"

"….."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan peduli akan hal itu?"

"…"

"Apa kau tahu, hanya dengan mencintaimu aku bahagia? Dan tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti?"

"Tapi aku peduli!"

"AKU JUGA!"

Naruto bungkam, kaget karena Sasuke membentaknya.

"Tatap aku. Apa ada keraguan dalam diriku?"

Naruto menatap mata onyx itu. Tidak, tidak ada keraguan apapun.

"Aku menerimamu apa adanya, dan tinggal kau yang memutuskan!"

"Aku…"

Diam. Sasuke bersabar menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku… juga mencintaimu…"

Senang, sangat senang, mata Sasuke membulat dan ia terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, ia segera memeluk erat Naruto.

"Terima kasih!"

Dan sore itu ditutup oleh mereka berdua dengan ciuman manis, penuh cinta, dan mengabaikan apapun selain mereka berdua.

Dan diluar, para Akatsuki dan Sarutobi tersenyum puas.

"Akhirnya, kau mendapat kebahagiaanmu, Naruto…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

OWARI

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Alurnya kecepetan gak?

Ini pertama kalinya Natsu bikin oneshoot sepanjang ini, hehehe…

**posted by Hanaya Muchiniwa**

Need REVIEW please!


End file.
